Petites histoires des Sanctuaires
by nerya
Summary: Chaque Sanctuaire a ses petites histoires... Ses amours, ses amitiés, ses catastrophes... Alors pourquoi ne pas les partager ?
1. question d'écoute

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_De temps en temps, il m'arrive d'avoir de petites idées trop courtes pour pouvoir en faire une fic complète. Du coup, ce sont des petites histoires ou des drabbles (j'ai jamais vraiment su faire la différence) que j'ai décidé de faire partager ! Je précise que, normalement, il n'y aura aucun rapport avec mes autres histoires ou même les uns avec les autres. et les publications seront totalement aléatoire. Après ces petites précisions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_______Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Question d'écoute :

Milo n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se posait la question. Des jours qu'il ne faisait presque plus rien, trop occupé par ses pensées. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus la nuit tant son esprit était obscurci par l'envie de comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, son calvaire allait prendre fin. Il allait savoir. Il voulait savoir. Il DEVAIT savoir.

Il arrêta de rédiger le rapport qu'il devait rendre au Grand Pope dans la soirée et se tourna vers ses deux amis, venus le rejoindre en début de matinée pour travailler avec lui au huitième temple.

« Camus, Lia »

Le Verseau et le Lion se regardèrent. Aïe. Qu'est-ce que le Scorpion avait encore inventé ?

« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez vraiment quand je vous parle ? »

Les deux golds restèrent silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Comment expliquer à Milo que…

« Et bien…commença très diplomatiquement Aiolia. Quand tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, oui nous t'écoutons »

Milo leur sourit, soulagé par les paroles du Lion, et se reconcentra sur son rapport. Trop heureux de cette réponse, il n'entendit pas Camus murmurer :

« Mais comme la plupart du temps, tu ne dis que des bêtises…

* * *

Alors ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. oubli

_Salut la compagnie ! _

_Me revoici avec un nouveau drabble qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup pour une raison que vous comprendrez bien assez vite._

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, de suivre ou d'ajouter en favori ce recueil. Merci aussi à Najoua qui a corrigé ce texte. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_______Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Oubli :

Sur une des nombreuses plages qui bordaient le Sanctuaire, deux adolescents riaient de bon cœur, heureux de leur journée.

« C'était une excellente idée d'aller à la plage, constata un des deux jeunes hommes à la longue chevelure bleue.

- Oui, approuva son ami en passant la main dans ses cheveux châtains coupés courts. Et Shion sera ravi d'apprendre que la déesse Athéna a été des plus sages tout au long de la journée »

En effet, depuis quelques jours, la petite réincarnation de leur déesse bien-aimée rendait hystérique le Grand Pope. Chaque nuit, le bébé réveillait tout le palais en pleurant et, lorsque l'ancien Bélier arrivait sur place, il se taisait comme par magie. Lorsque Shion lui donnait son biberon, il remettait tout le lait de son estomac aussitôt sur la tunique du Grand Pope, quand il ne renversait le contenu du biberon sur le sol. Remarquant que Shion était sur le point de craquer, Aioros et Saga lui avait proposé de s'occuper de la petite déesse pendant une journée afin qu'il puisse décompresser.

« C'est tout de même étrange, fit Aioros, pensif. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose sur la plage… »

Son ami haussa les épaules.

« C'est que ça ne devait pas être important, assura le Gémaux »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Ils venaient de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient oublié.

« ATHENA ! crièrent-ils en même temps avant de faire rapidement demi-tour vers la petite plage où ils avaient passé leur journée »

* * *

En effet, ce n'était pas très important ! Alors, bonbons ou tomates ? Encore merci de m'avoir lue !


	3. Erreur sur le calendrier

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. _

_Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis et bonne lecture !_

_________Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_(note personnelle : varier les prochaines introduction parce que je commence à me répéter...) _

* * *

Erreur sur le calendrier :

Aiolia adorait dormir. Ce qu'il aimait plus ? Trainer dans son lit le plus tard possible. Ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever et se rendormir aussitôt. Par contre, il n'aimait pas le lundi. Le lundi, il y avait réunion au treizième temple et il fallait se lever tôt, très tôt. Car oui pour lui, se lever à neuf heures du matin, c'était inhumain. Mais comme, si vous arriviez en retard à cette réunion hebdomadaire, Shion vous faisait nettoyer tous les escaliers sacrés – temple compris – le Lion faisait une exception.

Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil qui affichait neuf heures trente. Parfait, il allait encore pouvoir profiter de son lit pendant encore au moins une heure. Il se rendormit aussitôt. Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux. Une minute ! On n'était pas lundi aujourd'hui ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Bonbon ou tomate? _

_J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub. Si ça intéresse l'un ou l'autre, je me suis lancée dans un nouveau fandom : Roméo et Juliette ! (Je sais, ça change pas mal de Saint Seiya). Si le cœur vous en dit, passez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !_

_à la prochaine,_

_Nerya. _


	4. Circulez, il y a rien à boire !

_Salut, salut !_

_Et oui, pour le plus grand malheur de certains, je suis de retour !_

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble (je suis même pas sure qu'on puisse appeler ça un drabble) un peu spécial. Non seulement, il est assez long mais surtout, il est né d'un défi entre sœur (et c'est pourquoi Najoua a posté un drabble avec exactement le même titre dans son propre recueil)._

_Donc à tout grand merci à tout ce qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire, à suivre ce recueil ou bien à le mettre en favori ! Merci aussi à Naj pour la correction._

_Bonne lecture !_

_______Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**Circulez, il y a rien à boire :**

Tous les Enfers étaient sous le choc. Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, étoile céleste forte et violente, paraissait presque d'humeur joyeuse lorsqu'il était revenu de sa petite escapade au Sanctuaire.

L'Anglais ne fit pas attention aux regards à la fois étonnés et terrifiés des spectres qu'il croisait. Son esprit était occupé par une seule et unique chose : Kanon. Le juge avait passé la plus belle journée de sa vie en compagnie du Grec. Il avait d'abord été le chercher au troisième temple du sanctuaire de l'autre cruche où le deuxième Gémaux l'attendait. Puis, ils s'étaient rendus dans un restaurant typiquement grec que Kanon tenait absolument à lui faire découvrir. Ils avaient ensuite passé l'après-midi à flâner dans les rues d'Athènes, sans que personne, et surtout pas ses très chers frères, ne vienne les déranger. La journée, même si elle n'avait pas été des plus originales, avait été parfaite. Oui, parfaite. Aussi parfaite qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait la gâcher…

SSSsSSS

« Eaque ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Tu lui en veux toujours ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon amour. »

Minos regardait son amant avec suspicion. Il connaissait bien le phénomène et il ne pensait pas qu'Eaque puisse pardonner à Rhadamanthe d'avoir crié – ou plutôt hurlé – dans tous les Enfers de cesser leurs activités sportives (extrêmes et très acrobatiques) dans le bureau de la Wyvern, et d'avoir par ce fait attiré tous les spectres se trouvant à un rayon de quinze kilomètres, révélant ainsi leur relation qu'ils essayaient par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de cacher. Le Garuda était du genre rancunier.

Pourtant, cela faisait une semaine que l'incident s'était produit et rien. Pas la moindre petite menace n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Alors, soit Eaque s'était assagi avec l'âge (mais Minos n'y croyait pas trop), soit son amant avait préparé en secret une vengeance dont Rhadamanthe allait se souvenir pendant longtemps.

« EAQUE ! »

Le cri que la Wyvern venait de pousser ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons, tout comme le sourire satisfait du Garuda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira le Griffon s'attendant au pire.

- Trois fois rien. Et puis, c'est aussi parce que je m'inquiète pour sa santé.

- Quoi, Eaque ?

- Je l'ai juste privé de ses bouteilles préférées…

- Ses bouteilles préférées ? Mais ce sont toutes ses bouteilles !

- Ah oui ? Oups ! »

SSsSSsSS

La chambre de Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern venait d'être le lieu d'un crime ignoble. De la réserve personnelle de l'Anglais, qui comptait quand même plus d'une centaine d'alcool en tout genre, il ne restait plus rien. Sur la porte, l'auteur du méfait avait signé son larcin d'un panneau où il était noté :

« Circulez, il y a rien à boire ! »

* * *

Alors ? Bonbon ou tomate ?

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !

Nerya


	5. La faiblesse des héros

_Salut, salut !_

_Me revoilà au grand malheur de certain(e) ! (Et oui, ma victime du jour est un fille !)_

_Ce drabble est inspiré d'une histoire/BD qui est sur le net. J'aimais bien l'idée donc j'ai décidé de la reprendre. _

_Comme toujours, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter (et de me donner des bonbons !). Merci à Leia26 pour ces commentaires en guest qui est toujours au poste et que je n'ai jamais remercié __! (honte à moi !) Merci aussi à ma correctrice favorite, j'ai nommé Najoua ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_________Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

La faiblesse des héros :

Les chevaliers divins étaient connus dans tous les Sanctuaires pour leur courage et leur dévotion.

Tous connaissaient les combats qu'ils avaient menés et les sacrifices des cinq garçons.

On les admirait parfois pour cela.

Ils avaient sauvé bien des fois leur déesse.

Ils avaient vaincu l'usurpateur du Sanctuaire pour qu'elle vive.

Ils l'avaient sortie des griffes de l'empereur des mers, Poséidon.

Ils étaient même descendu au cœur des Enfers et atteint l'Elysion enfin de l'aider à combattre Hadès.

Oui, selon certains, ils étaient invincibles.

Mais ceux-là ignoraient qu'une chose pouvait les faire flancher...

Un repas cuisiné par Saori.

* * *

_Alors ? Bonbons ou tomates ? _

_Tout tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !_

_à la prochaine,_

_Nerya._


End file.
